


It's Okay [As Long as You're With Me]

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ergo this fic, I also have no impulse control, I think I'm literally the only person who's written it, If you've watched NCT life in Paju ep 2, Literally just fluffy pillow talk, M/M, So I write everything that seems cute, Then you'll understand how adorable they are, Yutaeil is such an underrated pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you weren't an idol?"</p><p>"I try not to."</p><p>"Why? You could have done great things..."</p><p>"Because I never would have met you and that hurts to think about."</p><p>"Are you always this sappy when you're tired?"</p><p>"Only for you, only for you."</p><p>[and with the moon as our witness, I promise to always be there because you're so very worth it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay [As Long as You're With Me]

**Author's Note:**

> Cute Yutaeil fluff because this pairing doesn't get enough love and they were super cute in NCT life in Paju Episode 2.

Yuta wakes to the distorted sound of quiet mumbling; broken phrases and incoherent pleas are the only sound that registers as his brain struggles to dissect the situation in his more than half-asleep state. A broken gasp of "No!" is what finally snaps him into full wakefulness, the soft weight against his chest suddenly becoming clear as he realises where he is and what's going on. 

Taeil's having a nightmare. It's not the first time nor will it be the last and the unfortunate familiarity of the situation spurs Yuta's next movements, carefully tightening the arm that had been curled around the the older males waist since before they'd both given into the call of sleep. He brings his free hand, still a little stiff from being folded behind his head, and runs his fingers through the unruly blonde hair that's pressed into his neck, closer than he thought possible.

"Shh Hyung, I've got you," he croons lowly, hyper aware that other people are trying to sleep within metres of them and they have a busy schedule to attend tomorrow. 

So low, he wouldn't have heard it if not for the absolute stillness of the room, Taeil speaks, belatedly letting Yuta know that he's no longer asleep. "Sorry I woke you...". He sounds upset but Yuta knows enough about Taeil to know that it's not directed at him.

"Don't be ridiculous Hyung, I told you to wake me right away whenever you can't sleep. It's worse to think that you might lay awake alone with your thoughts all night because you're too scared to go back to sleep." Yuta speaks as though it's a rehearsed speech, and really, he's said it enough times that it might as well be but the intent behind them still rings true and he waits for Taeil to reply, content with the warmth of the others back against his chest, warm and secure. 

"Okay," it's not much but it's all the affirmation that Yuta needs because Taeil's never been one to talk a lot but he always manages to get his point across.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Even as the words slip passed his lips, Yuta already knows what the answer will be but he always asks because he needs Taeil to know he's there, always, even if the older orders him away. Taeil doesn't respond verbally but the brisk shake of his head is telling enough and as always, Yuta drops the subject.

For what feels like the longest time, neither of them speak but they don't quite fall back into the inviting arms of slumber either. The absence of sound is nothing unusual and Yuta doesn't complain, using the chance to tangle their legs together and continue combing his fingers through Taeil's hair. The muffled sounds of content the older makes are a more than suitable reward.

Surprisingly, it's Taeil that breaks the silence while slowly threading his own fingers through those of the hand that's still wrapped around his waist.

"Do you ever-- you know, wonder..." He trails off, trying to find the best way to phrase his question. "What you could have done if you weren't an idol?" 

It's not a question that Yuta's expecting but the answer is on the tip of his tongue in seconds regardless. "I try not to," he states, no hesitation in his tone, only firm conviction. He doesn't sound as though the idea upsets him and Taeil shifts, curious to examine the look on his face. He's met by deep brown eyes, examining him softly and lips quirked up into an affectionate smile. It's a moment that he wants to freeze in time because Taeil never thought someone would look at him that way and yet hesvlost count of the amount of times Yuta has already in the few short years they've known each other. 

"Why?" The words slip passed his lips unwarranted and Taeil quickly tries to elaborate on the question because Yuta's eyebrows have furrowed slightly. A sure sign that he's confused. 

"I mean- you had a bright future ahead of you playing Soccer but you decided to uproot yourself completely and learn a whole new language just to follow a dream that may have gone nowhere." There's no accusation in the statement and Yuta's expression shifts to one of understanding. Bringing his free hand up to brush away the bangs that have fallen across Taeil's face, he smiles and his eyes glow in the limited lighting. 

"You know what it's like to have a dream Hyung. I'm not the only one who made a difficult decision so I could do what I love. Anyway, if I'd pursued soccer then I never would have met you because let's face it, you're not really cut out for soccer." His words are light-hearted and so sugary sweet that Taeil has to resist the urge to pull away and stare at him in disdain. 

"Are you always this sappy when you're tired?" He cooed teasingly, his eyes disappearing in lieu of crescent moons as he grins. Yuta pulls him closer, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead before burying his face in Taeil's messy hair. 

"Only for you Hyung, Only for you." And although he means it as a joke, they both know that he'll never be this open with the other members just as Taeil won't tell anyone about his nightmares. 

They aren't really sure what to label what they have but they aren't rushing because it feels right and that's all that matters. In a world where it's so easy to find someone who'll point out your flaws and use them against you, Taeil thinks that he's lucky he's found someone who'll love each and every one of them instead.

"We're really lucky," it's a quiet murmer and Yuta's almost asleep again but his grip tightens all the same. 

"We are."

They fall asleep like that, tangled together, warm and comfortable. They're not sure what the future will bring but they're unable to make themselves care because in that moment, everything is alright and they have each other.

Each tomorrow will bring a new set of difficulties but they'll face them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt


End file.
